


Snatcher and Kellyanne

by Kellyzzz



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Im his slut, Light Masochism, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyzzz/pseuds/Kellyzzz
Summary: Kellyanne, a kinky, horny and masochistic 15 year old girl with a sex lust has her most disgusting fantasies done by Snatcher, who appears out of her PC.
Relationships: Snatcher and Me IRL
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	Snatcher and Kellyanne

I did not have a good day at school today. I got into a fight with a girl at lunch and knocked one of her teeth out. Her parents want to press charges against me, Im more scared about my mother's reaction than the charges themselves.

I weep as I take the steps towards my home, scared to give my mother the letter from the principal which notifies I have received a 2 week suspension.

I open the door and immideately my mother pulls me in, smacks me across the face and grabbed me by the shoulders as she screams directly at my face.

 _"What the fuck did you do this time Kellyanne?! Did you have sex with a teacher? Punch another student unconcious?! Why the FUCK did the principal called me saying you were suspended for FUCKING 2 weeks?"_ She punches me, bruising my cheek.

_"She fucking pushed me at lunch mom! She fucking deserved-"_ I got cut off as my mother smacks me again.

_"Not only are you having sex with the boys at the football team, you fucking beat other students?! When since have you started acting this way Kellyanne?!"_

Pretty sure, my behavior came from my own mother. My anger issues originated from her constant insults and yells twentyfour-seven.

_"Ever since you made Dad leave! You fucking whore!"_ I ran to my room and locked it. That was it, she was probably going to beat the living shit out of me for mentioning Dad again, and calling her a whore.

" _Im a whore?! You're a fucking slut Kellyanne! You fuck every boy in your school! If anyone is the whore here, IT'S YOU!"_

My God,I just wanted to go out my room and beat her wrinkly ass, but she would probably call the police on me again.

 _"Go fuck yourself Kellyanne! When you turn eighteen you are OUT of this house! You hear me?!!"_ Between these words she banged on my door violently. I cry hysterically inside wishing for this to stop.

It stopped, she probably went to watch television or do cocaine... I don't know.

Most of the time I relied on video games to calm me down, it always worked. I picked up A Hat in Time through the official website and played it on my PC.

I've been playing it for 2 days now, since it's Friday I have all weekend to play the game in peace. It was around 10PM now, my neighbourhood was quiet, my home was quiet, my sister is asleep. I was around the Contractual Obligations Part, Subcon Forest Chapter when I decided it was time to rest. I turned off my PC and went to bed.

My sister is in a different room, the door has a lock. This gave me complete privacy. I sometimes touched myself thinking of muscular men pinning me down, violating me, doing all sorts of things to me. I have alot weird fantasies. My mother was the worst, which means she has all sorts of stuff in her room. She had a dildo, it's mine now. I obviously washed it with every chemical I could find, I don't know which kind of men my mom sleeps with.

I'm a virgin, my mom calls me slut and whore all the time since she thinks I sleep with boys from school, which is not true at all. Yeah, I might have let some dude touch my breasts and grope my mount, but that doesn't mean my virginity was taken.

After playing with myself inside one of my gross fantasies, I went to sleep.

I sigh every morning, I wish nightime didn't pass so fast. I go to the kitchen and make some breakfast for my sister, my mom can make her own fucking breakfast.

After eating I hop on happily to my PC.

Today my mom is going to my sisters recital. Meaning they already left, they will be gone all day so... Good for me. Im completely home alone. I boot up my PC and start AHiT from the taskbar. But to my horror, my PC crashed.

_"Motherfucker, Turn on! Fucker!"_ I'm livid. If this computer stops working Im fucked. My grandfather gave me money to buy this computer and its brand new. I can't just say it stops working after 2 weeks!

The monitor started leaking purple goo from its screen.

_"What the fuck?!"_ I took a few step backs, Im pretty sure this is not supposed to happen!

I do not know what happened next. A bright purple flash happened and I blacked out.

After I assume, a few minutes, I wake up to see... Fu... The Snatcher?

_"Oh God! What The Fuck! Ah!"_

**"GOOD MORNING KIDDO!"**

I start pinching myself to make sure this isn't a dream, or Im having some sort of mental illness going on cause what the fuck. Why is The Snatcher, THE SOUL EATING GHOST in my room?!

**"Nice place you got here girl! What's your name?"** Hes more concerned about my name than how he actually got here?

 _"Ke- Kellyanne..."_ I stuttered in fear, he better not make me- nevermind.

I saw the paper and quill appear from thin air. I know what happens.

**"Kiddo! You are very lucky cause I have work for you! Just si-"**

_"Yeah, whatever dude. I know."_ I took the paper from his hands with such an attitude, it must have angered him. It did.

 ** _"Look, I don't know you much, And I would not care to no more of you. But the disrespect ends now..."_** My room darkened and his eyes went bright orange.

 **"Sign the contract now, I'll stamp it afterwards and then we'll talk."** This guy was soooo boring.

I read the contract and it said to take a being soul?!

 _"Take somethings soul? You know I can't just kill someone you know?" I_ ask anxiously, I didn't want to go kill someone. Plus, how would you take a soul?

**_"_ Are you blind or something girl? It said a being! Not a human! Kill something and bring me its soul." **

_"And how am I supposed to take a soul dummy?!"_

**"SIGN THE PECKING CONTRACT NOW BEFORE I TAKE YOURS INSTEAD!"**

I signed the paper in my name,he took it and stamped it with something.

Now I wait for him to take my soul.

He hasn't.

 _"Aren- Aren't you going to take my soul?"_ I asked him nervously.

He ignored you, but... Hes going towards my closet.

 _"What are you doing?!"_ That ghost fucker is looking through my stuff!

**"Im just looking for a place to put my books kid! Now let's get this trash out."**

He throws my stuff out, he broke a tablet I had in there, prick. Then he starts looking through papers. The ones from school seem to have gotten his attention.

 **"Damn kid, I didn't know girls like you love getting into fights!"** He starts reading every single report I've got through highschool.

_"I'm fifteen by the way, get out. I have things there that old men like you shouldn't see."_

**"What, A letter from your prince? Oh I forgot, you kids use phones now! Let's see that."** Okay, this was getting personal. Hes going to see my messages which he should not see.

_"Snatcher, seriously! Stop!. I hav-"_

_"Kellyanne! We brought Chinese food!"_ My sister calls.

Fuck, I have a ghost in my room. How am I supposed to come down right now?

_"Place it in the fridge Kreysha! I'll eat it later. Im busy."_

_"Hide under my bed Snatcher!"_ I whisper to him, and he goes down and hides under the bed. My mother was coming up the steps.

 _"Why is your room a fucking mess? What were you doing?!"_ My mother stared directly at my eyes.

 _"Are you fucking crazy? What the fuck is wrong with you?!"_ My mom pulled on my hair and yelled at me, I bet my sister was cringing downstairs. I wonder what Snatcher was thinking.

There was a noise under the bed, fuck!

 _"You have a boy over don't you? YOU FUCKING SLUT! Come out here you fucking prick! You don't fuck my daughter behind my back. Get out here now!!"_ My mother bend down to see nothing under my bed. Huh, guess Im the only one that can see Snatcher.

_"Mom! Get the fuck out!"_ My mom ran out the room and closed the door.

I told Snatcher to come out but no response, huh. It must have been a dream then.

Its 8PM now, my PC is working fine even after the monitor leaked some sort of purple goo earlier today. Then I heard a noise under my bed.

I don't know why, but I felt happy knowing he was there.

_"Snatcher?"_

**"Yeah, it's me kid. That mother of yours is really, familiar to one of my exe's."**

_"You married?"_

**"Nah, just couple. Hey, you think I can sleep on the bed? It's too uncomfortable on the floor."**

Lewd taughts came into my mind, He sleeping in bed with me. Do ghosts even have penises? How big would they be... How it would feel deepthroating it. Oooh...

**"Kid?"**

He waked you up from the thoughts.

_"Yeah, it's ok. But I kind of move alot during bed time so I might annoy you."_

I went into my closet and changed to the clothes I sleep in. You could say it looked kind of revealing. Its one of those shorts and a shirt that didn't cover my tummy.

**"Uh! Nope! You ain't going to sleep like that, go get dressed properly."**

I ignored him, I don't care what some ghost has to say. It's my room.

_"Dude, every girl my age sleeps with this so you better deal with it. And don't... Touch me either."_ That last part made me smirk and him cringe.

**"I don't want to touch someone like you kid! Now go to sleep!"**

Ooh... I did want him to touch me. I want his cold ghost hands to pin me down on the mattress and him to shove his cock and hit my cervix repeatedly. Im such a masochist..

 _"Whatever, good night."_ I made sure my ass touched his noodle form. I want him to get hard, if he even can.

I don't think he can.

FUCK

I felt him pull my hair.

 **"Stop doing that Kellyanne, I don't know what you are trying to do, but it ends now."** I love it when men pull my hair and tell me what to do, it just turns me on even more.

 _"I love it when you pull my hair like that Snatcher... Do it harder..."_ I want him to pull it hard and call me his little slut or something like that. I just want him to fuck me...

 ** _"Kid, st- stop..."_** I hear him studdering. Hes loving this but doesn't want to admit it. Hes afraid, but of?

 _"Oh... I know you want to Snatcher..."_ I know he does, who wouldn't take advantage of a girl like me that you are sleeping next to?

 ** _"Fuck... Hiss.."_** He starts hissing and kissing my neck..

Yes...

YES!

 _"Pull my hair baby, call me your slut, your slave!"_ I was so turned on right now, I want him to destroy my insides now!

I feel pain as he pulls my hair even harder. I have the urge to tell him to grab me by my neck and cover my mouth, to simulate being violated.

My favorite fantasy was coming into play, he covers my mouth and and starts groping my soft white breasts like his life depended on it. I sometimes assume I have some sort of fucked up head when picturing myself being raped turns me on. I don't know.

I just want him to hump me, fuck me and choke the living shit out of me. Make me feel violated.

 _"Choke me daddy..."_ I moan softly as I feel a mixture of pain and pleasure come from my lower parts.

Snatcher starts fingering my wet pussy, aroused by my fucked up ways of enjoying sex.

**"You're already wet... Just how I like my women."**

Fifteen years old and already losing my virginity, I feel like the happiest girl alive..

 _"Oh Snatcher! Make me yours!"_ I want him to absolutely dominate me.

I froze when I saw his dick right on my face.

 **"It's twelve inches girl, you sure?"** The bigger the better... The more it hurts the better...

_Slurp that dick till it cum._

I remember a verse from one of Cupcakke's songs.

 _"Can I slurp your cock Snatchy?"_ He responded by pressing his tip against my lip. I opened my mouth wide open and his cock touched the back of my throat..

I've sucked penises before, swallowed cum. But Snatcher's was different.

His penis was large and had a cinamon taste to it.

The urge to deepthroat was through the roof and I showed it down, not to far though.

Just to let my mother know, yes. I am a slut. I've sucked and swallowed and I feel pride every time she calls me a slut or a whore.

I suck his cock hard, I hear Snatcher moaning. I tasted a bit of salt, precum.

**"Oh God, Kellyanne. Mmmmm..."**

He moaned softly as he releases his warm cum into my mouth, I savor every bit of it and swallow it.

I wanted more out of him.

He looks down at me while stroking his cock. Staring and teasing me like the whore I am.

**"Lay on your stomach bitch."** The moment I have been waiting for. His 12 inch cock inside my virgin pussy.

 _"Oohhh Snatcher, stop that."_ Motherfucker was teasing me by rubbing his til against my vulva.

 **"That's what sluts like you love don't you?"** He was so right, but you also want him to shove it in.

**"Nice and Slow?"** What was he thinking? Im not about that nice and slow shit..

_"Fuck me Snatcher! Hold me down as If I were your prey! Your victim! Fuck me hard!"_ I moaned as I felt his cock push through my canal and hit my cervix in an instant.

This is exactly what I wanted. Him to destroy my pussy and claim it his.

_"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Ah! Ah!"_ I moan and cry between each painful thrust into my small opening.

 _"Stop me from! Ah!moaning! Ah!"_ I want Snatcher to stop me from moaning, make me cry. Make my fantasy play out perfectly.

**"Fuck! Oh... You're so tight...**

_"Gl-"_ A noise escaped my mouth as he covered my mouth and grabbed my currently being violated ass and groped it hard. I take a glance behind me to see my butt bouncing everytime he thrusts into my vagina.

My vagina seems that it can't take in more than 9 inches, but Snatcher made an exception and forced his cock all the way in somehow, might need to go to a doctor after this.

A moan and cry as he delivers his last thrusts.

 **"Fuck, Ooh! Fuck! Oh....!"** I felt his warm cum ease the pain within my vagina canal. He smacks my ass and then removes his long cock leaving a string of cum left.

 _"Oh God, Snatcher... You're so big... That was... Amazing."_ Before I could say anything else, he pulled my head up by my hair and groped my breasts.

 **"I'm not done yet you fucking slut, I want to cum more, but how about in a different hole?"** Oh, God. He wants to do anal.

I've never ever had anal. Yeah, I've seen one of my friends who is a transgirl get her ass pounded by one of the boys in the football tean.. It looked painful to them, but its my first time.

 _"Oh... Snatcher, Just how you did to my pussy. Destroy it."_ He covered his penis in somesort of goo, maybe his natural lunbracant and started pushing against the hole. I felt the first few inches stretch the walls of my ass. It was painful and sexy. I just.. wanted it to hurt more. Snatcher shoved the rest of his inches and I assume he reached the rectum or something, I don't know. He thrust and the nerve ending in my anus went crazy. While I rubbed my clit I wet the whole bed, man. I noticed I just made the whole bed wet with my cum.

I started to moan from the pain his cock was making me go through, my legs were twitching as he hit some sort of border. After a while of me weeping, crying and moaning, he cummed inside my anus leaving another line of cum when taking out his cock.

**"Oh Kellyanne, you did so good baby... I might stay here for a while, And by that I mean forever".**

I would absolutely love getting fucked like that every single day by Snatcher. He will get to destroy my ass at anytime he wants.

I'm his now...

_All his...._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this down for some reason. But please remember that this is a work of fiction and I don't not condone underage sex. I may have done but you shouldn't. By law its a form of rape and can get one or both parties arrested. Okay? Also, don't take advantage over people with masochism. It's not right unless both parties consent. Thanks for reading.


End file.
